Huyendo del pasado
by ARJ - VG
Summary: Una pequeña escapada se convertirá en una gran aventura, donde conocerá y explorara el mundo exterior , tomando un rumbo inesperado de lo que conocemos como destino.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

Rose es una chica que ha quedado huérfana de padres a temprana edad y ha tenido que irse a vivir junto a sus padrinos, alejándose completamente de toda su familia inclusive de su hermano ,esta creció con poco cariño, aislada completamente de su libertad, educada mediante tutores en casa, vivió su juventud completamente sola sin ninguna amiga o amigo al cual contarle sus secretos y compartir sus experiencias; sus padrinos que la habían apreciado en un principio con el paso del tiempo se aislaron de ella, considerándola solamente una huésped más en la casa, consiguen la ocasión perfecta para traer beneficio a la familia, optando por tomar una decisión que alterara las cosas por completo ;realizan un matrimonio por conveniencia donde su ahijada se tendría que casar con un joven heredero de una gran fortuna ,el cual le brindara a la familia prestigio y una gran posición social, pero nuestra querida protagonista no piensa igual que ellos, ella encontrara la oportunidad perfecta para salir de su encierro .Deja a todos estupefactos el día de su boda al salir huyendo de la iglesia, sin mirar atrás, corre hasta no poder, sin importarle lo que deja; en su carrera por alejarse de su antigua vida se lleva un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al resbalarse en un charco de agua sucia lo cual completa su atuendo de novia fugitiva, para de correr al darse cuenta que ya estaba muy lejos de la iglesia, al recordar todo lo que le había pasado sufre de una breve depresión.

Scorpius Malfoy es un joven perteneciente a una muy buena familia, es decir con gran posición económica y social, sus padres eran las personas que habían influido en su infancia, quienes lo educaron con mucho amor y cariño; ahora era todo un hombre que se podía valer por sí solo, no tuvo hermanos así que fue el consentido. Desde su niñez había sido caprichoso, un poco egoísta, vanidoso y muy perfeccionista pero al paso del tiempo fue madurando. Estudio en distintos colegios de Europa por lo que estuvo viajando a muchos lugares que le permitieron conocer acerca de las culturas de cada país y también le ayudo a mejorar su entorno social, lo cual posteriormente trajo muchos beneficios en los negocios pues actualmente es un gran abogado. En los últimos años ha estado fuera de su país de origen Inglaterra específicamente Londres, ciudad en donde se encontraba su padre y el cuerpo de su madre, esta última había fallecido por una enfermedad que la había consumido lentamente llamada leucemia. Ahora se encuentra en Rusia en donde se encargaba de uno de los bufetes más importantes del país y de los tantos que pertenecían a su familia, fue aquí donde conoció a Rose.


	2. Habia una vez

Pequeñas notas

Escrito por_: Rose Weasley_

No todas las historias tienen que ser como cuentos de hadas, que están llenos de magia y fantasía, un mundo especialmente soñado y perfecto. Una historia es diferente a la otra, nunca podrán llegar a ser como dos gotas de agua, simplemente son solo… ¡Eso! Solo sueños y si llegaran a ser reales, solo los destinados podrán vivirlo.

¿Sabes?, a veces es horrible abrir los ojos y ver que la realidad es otra, ver que lo que tienes para vivir no es lo que en verdad esperas de la vida o de la muerte, ¡es como! Si quisieras subir a la torre más alta de un castillo, pero antes debes atravesar todas las trampas que esconde el reino en sus profundidades que te golpearan inesperadamente, y si logras pasarlas todas y cada una de ellas, tendrás acceso a las eternas escaleras que te lleven a la punta de la torre, ¡Pero, recuerda!, una vez estando allí mira y piensa que todo lo que pasaste valió o no la pena, ¡Ojo! No renuncies, solo mide bien cada paso que des en el trayecto.

Por eso mantén la esperanza siempre y busca un motivo para seguir, porque muchas veces puede ocurrir que los días que se suponen que en un futuro deberían ser los más felices para ti, se convierten en tus peores pesadillas.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Había una vez

En un día como cualquier otro, específicamente a primeras horas de la mañana, se puede visualizar una hermosa casa, que estaba rodeada de coloridos jardines, que trasmitían una buena vista.

Esta poseía como entrada unos grandes portones oscuros que al abrirlos paso un auto negro que siguió un camino de piedras hasta encontrarse con una fuente situada en el centro del jardín, este se dispuso a rodearla y estacionarse al frente de la casa. Inmediatamente el chofer se aproxima a abrir la puerta trasera, de donde sale una señora que vestía un conjunto negro, compuesto por una falda simple, sin detalle alguno, que llegaba hasta encima de la rodilla; una camisa manga larga con botones color plata que hacían juego con los accesorios traía puesto, el cual combinaba con unos zapatos de tacón y un peinado que recogía totalmente su cabello castaño.

Esta venia en compañía de un hombre de cabello claro, que lucía un traje oscuro, una camisa blanca y una elegante corbata beige. A estos personajes solo se le podían ver sus perfiles, al mover sus labios y asentir con la cabeza mientras subían los escalones que conducían a la entrada.

Una vez allí, abrieron las puertas. Primeramente se podía observar la enorme sala tornada en tonos pasteles, que estaba siendo decorada por un numeroso personal que paseaba de un lado a otro, justo en frente se encontraban las escaleras que se desviaban hacia la izquierda, en el centro del techo había una elegante lámpara, ventanas con llamativas cortinas, adornos por doquier; del lado derecho se encontraba un gran espejo ovalado, teniendo en sus bordes detalladas incrustaciones y ciertas flores perfectamente moldeadas, este a su lado inferior estaba acompañado de una pequeña mesa donde se posaban un estuche circular platinado, una escultura artesanal y un retrato en el que se exhibía una foto con la imagen de Hermione en compañía de una mujer castaña.

El hombre y le señora estaban dispuestos a continuar con su caminata cruzando la sala de aquella casa, antes de estos llegasen a las escaleras, una mujer joven de cabello corto u rubio se les acerco.

¡Buenos días!, disculpen – decía mientras leía lo que estaba escrito en su libreta – Señora Clarise, quería hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de preparativos – se escuchó una voz cantarina y bastante pausada.

¡Oh!, por su puesto Olivia, ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo con interés.

Bueno, en primer lugar, quería saber ¿sí?, confirma al grupo de música en el que habíamos quedado –

-Por supuesto, de inmediato, por favor - Resona cortésmente.

¡Listo! – confirmo mientras apuntaba en su libreta – Ahora, que dice de contratar a más personal de cocina –

No, olvídalo, ya no es necesario –

Muy bien –

Y así sucesivamente con cada pregunta que esta mujer le hacía.

Finalmente, quería recordarle que la prueba de vestido es entre media hora – dijo acentuándolo, para hacerlo notar.

¡Vaya!, ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! – articulo un poco agitada – Gracias Olivia, no sé qué haría sin ti – se alcanzó a escuchar antes de que esta comenzara a subir.

! ¡Repetir, repetir, repetir, repetir ..., ¡Rose, Cariño! -

Rose dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar resonar aquella voz detrás de la puerta, haciendo que perdiera la total concentración en la que navegaba. Esta inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a la puerta, y al devolverla al cuaderno posado sobre la cama, termino de escribir una frase y cerro la libreta.

Adelante – dijo Rose viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

¡Qué bueno que estas despierta! – decía la señora un poco agitada pero sin perder la elegancia.

¿Qué ocurre, madrina? –

¡Basta de charla y más acción! – decía mientras el rostro de su ahijada expresaba extrañeza – Ahora, ve a darte una ducha y luego baja de inmediato -

La pelirroja aun con un gesto interrogante, se puso a pensar ¿Qué era lo que traía a esa mujer fuera de su calma?, pero reacciono rápidamente porque no quería desobedecer. Una vez abajo, precisamente cuando colocaba sus pies en el último eslabón, vio aquella prisa que traían todos los empleados.

La chica sus pasos a la cocina, mientras se topaba con algunos que conformaban el personal. Al entrar a la cocina saluda los presentes con amabilidad, mientras toma asiento.

Muy bien, aquí estoy – decía dirigiéndose a su madrina - ¿Para qué le puedo ser útil? –

La chica poso su mirada sobre unas galletas muy provocativas en la mesa y tomo una de ellas para morderla, cuando…

No, me ayudarías si no comieras carbohidratos entre hoy y mañana – le indico la mujer, quitándole la apetitiva galleta y devolviéndola a su lugar.

Luego esta tomo por el brazo a la joven y la llevo consigo a la habitación mayor del segundo piso, ¡Eso sí!, después de recibir a quienes esperaban.

Después de haber salido de aquel asunto, esta sintió la necesidad de encontrarse con su padrino George y hablar con él. Al entrar al despacho, se encontró con ese hombre leyendo el periódico, sentado en su escritorio sin poder ver su rostro.

¿Puedo pasar? – dijo la chica curiosa y débilmente.

El hombre no tuvo ninguna reacción, puesto que no se movió.

Rose acercándose a él, insistió – Padrino, ¿podemos hablar? –

Encontrándose al frente de esas inmensas hojas grises, letras negras e imágenes, se quedó esperando una respuesta, un gruñido… o algo. La pelirroja optó por bajar esas hojas y pudo ver aquellos ojos cerrados que simulaban leer aquel libro flaco y sin portada gruesa.

¡Padrino! –

Aah… ahh – despertó el señor – Ya te dije que no quiero te –

La chica mostro una sonrisa mientras hacía gestos de negación – No te daré té –

¡Oh!, eres tu querida – dijo al ver la silueta de su pequeña ahijada… Bueno, no tan pequeña.

Veo que aun sigues con la costumbre –

De quedarme dormido –

… Bueno eso también, pero me refería a leer periódicos viejos –

¿Viejos?, ¿de dónde sacas eso? – dijo postrando sus manos en el escritorio como apoyo.

Ese periódico es de hace seis meses –

El padrino se quedó mirando el periódico – Creo que esos son los más sustanciosos – decía retornando su mirada a la chica - ¡Es más!, hay artículos muy buenos, que provocan leerlos una y otra vez hasta que te canses, no porque sea viejo es malo – se defendía.

Como gustes querido padrino, pero no venía a eso – dijo la chica cambiando totalmente el aspecto de su rostro.

Entonces, si no es a darme te o a reprocharme por leer antigüedades, ¿a qué has venido? – preguntaba con interés.

La Weasley sintió por un momento que la tristeza la inundaba causándole ganas de gritar, llorar y lanzarse a los brazos de su padrino.

No es que leer antigüedades sea malo, la verdad te admiro, pero solo quería saber si el peor error que puedas cometer ¿se puede enmendar? –

¡Vaya!, una pregunta muy interesante, pero creo que no soy el indicado para responderla, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – decía mientras sostenía una mirada sobre ella.

'No, para nada, Curiosidad suelo - DIJO voz muy débil e indeciso.

Rose te conozco, y sé que eso no es lo que te trae por aquí – dispuso a rodearla.

Aahh… ¡Eres un genio!, venia por un libro – logro imponer como excusa.

¿Un libro? – su rostro expresó extrañeza – Sabes que hay una enorme biblioteca –

Sí, pero no hay ninguno que me ayude con las leyes – decía presentando una falsa sonrisa.

Su padrino se quedó mirándola muy fijamente, tanto que pareciera que cerrara los ojos.

Es para una de mis clases - decía con la esperanza de que su padrino le creyera.

… Bueno si es así, aquí tengo uno que se te hará ut… -

La chica tomo el libro de sus manos y salió corriendo del despacho – Gracias, eres el mejor-

Luego el señor se dirigió de vuelta a su escritorio y empezó a leer un artículo:

_**Al mando de las leyes**_

_**No había quien llegara a manejar la ley en condiciones justas como el hijo de un gran supervisor de justicia plena, con una identificación que lo registraba como "Malfoy", importantísima figura que había podido lograr grandes existos con los casos que han llegado a su poder y que han sido muy reconocidos nacional e internacionalmente como "El ruin prominente" o "El caso de Athlasther". Ahora su descendiente llegaría a Rusia a tomar el mando de uno de los bufetes más importantes del país y el continente, nada más y nada menos que el joven abogado inglés Scorpius Malfoy, del cual se espera igual o mejor desempeño al ámbito legal. Acuerdo a infinitos comentarios se dice que el joven pisa el territorio el próximo fin de semana en la capital a tempranas horas de la mañana con el único propósito de que se cumpla las leyes en la nación.**_

Ah, y mi madrina dice que si no es el té hoy, mañana será el remedio ranico – volvió a asomarse de manera instantánea la pelirroja por la puerta.

Un par de horas después, Rose se encontraba en la biblioteca terminando la tarea de la semana, justo en ese momento el suave manejo de su lápiz sobre el papel culmina su deber, esta saca un cuaderno, que al abrirlo, la lleva fuera de allí para traerle un recuerdo.

¡Rosie! -

La chica volteo a ver quién entraba a su habitación.

¡Eeennssshh! – inhaló profundamente al ver la imagen de la ahijada – Pero… ¿Qué haces vestida así? – pregunto viéndola ascendentemente.

¿Qué?, pero… ¿Qué ocurre? – decía mirándose, ¿Qué tenía de malo su aspecto?.

¡Ay no!, debemos apresurarnos – comentaba mientras despojaba a su armario.

Pero… -

Esta fue interrumpida por un toque a su puerta, a pesar de estar abierta, ocasionado por una empleada.

Señora Clarise, han llegado -

La pobre abrió los ojos como platos - ¡Que!, ¿ya llegaron? – se escuchaba decir, y la empleada asentía con la cabeza.

No comprendo, ¿Quiénes llegaron? – interrogo la joven.

Rose, hoy es el día, ¿no te aviso George? – pregunto su madrina agitada.

¡QUE! – reacciono la pelirroja – No sabía nada –

Gina, dile a George que los reciba –

Ya lo intente, pero el señor está profundamente dormido –

La madrina Clarise, salió junto a la empleada, dejando a Rose desconcertada y sin saber qué hacer, su última frase fue: "_**Ese hombre**_", ¿Qué significa eso?, o peor ¿Qué se supone que debía ponerse?, el problema no era que no tenía que, si no que no sabía elegir. Después de todo, vestidos le sobraban, su madrina siempre se los compraba, pero ella por su parte no se lo ponía.

En menos de un segundo, por esa puerta estaba cruzando la familia Novikov, conformada por Alena, una señora sencilla pero elegante, el señor Novikov por su parte era a veces muy inoportuno, ¿para qué mentirles?, era así siempre, y su hijo Dmitri, un joven cuya edad rodeaba a la de Rose.

Ese castaño, ojos miel vestía unos jeans, unos converse y una camisa de rayas azules y grises manga larga, pero hasta que llego hasta descubrir sus antebrazos.

¡Sean bienvenidos a nuestro hogar! – les recibió la madrina.

Muchas gracias Clarise, tu siempre tan acogedora – comento la recién llegada.

Mutuamente los personajes comenzaron a saludarse. Una vez la cercanía de Clarise entre el joven se hizo posible, esta comento.

¡Vaya!, ¡pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! – dijo emocionada – Mira cuanto has crecido, ya eres todo un hombre –

El joven se sintió un poco halagado pero a la vez, apenado – Tiempo sin verla señora Ryan-

La madrina de la sonrisa Una monstruo - No cariño, llámame Clarise -

Ambas mujeres empezaron una acogedora conversación, la verdad es que tenían tiempo que no se veían, así que tenían que ponerse al día, por dicha razón dejaron a los otros dos por fuera.

Muy bien, Dmitri, ¿trajiste la joya? – le interroga el padre a su hijo.

La atención del chico desapareció y en su rostro se dibujó la indecisión e inseguridad, que sintió al escuchar la pregunta del señor Petrov.

Aaahh ... -

¡Que!, no lo trajiste -

Ambos empalidecieron, mientras el joven revisaba sus bolsillos.

Debí dejarlo en el auto –

Este empezó a buscar en el auto, pero no conseguía lo que buscaba. Por otra parte las amigas seguían alargando su charla, distrayendo a Clarise, persona que Rose esperaba arriba, para que le ayudara con su imagen. La chica solo había tomado una ducha pero, ¿Cómo elegir el vestido correcto para la ocasión?, ya la pelirroja comenzaba a alterarse.

Seguidamente, el señor Petrov sale a ver si su hijo ya encontró aquel objeto.

¡Dmitri!, ¿lo encontraste? – dijo apresurado.

Dmitri teniendo medio cuerpo dentro del auto y medio afuera, al escuchar a su padre se exalta y se golpea la cabeza al intentar salir.

¡Aauuchh! – logro articular el joven llevándose una mano a su cabeza.

¿Estás bien, hijo? – pregunto preocupado.

Sí, es lo de menos, ahora hay que encontrarlo –

Ya tu madre y la señora Clarise preguntan por ti – y agrega – Seguro la chica esta por bajar -

Si supieran que lo menos que Rose haría en ese momento era bajar, si lo único que hacía era caminar de un lado a otro. Esto le dio una idea al joven, pensó que a lo mejor lo que buscaba, lo encontraría debajo del auto; así que se agacho a ver si lo hallaba allí.

Al agacharse, del bolsillo de su camisa, salió un pequeño estuche blanco. Dmitri lo tomo y empezó a sacudirlo.

¡Ya lo encontré! – aviso el chico a su padre.

Ambos entraron a la casa a esperar que la joven bajara de su habitación. Rato después George apareció, pero aquella pelirroja no llegaba, por lo que Clarise se comenzó a preocupar.

Todos al ver que Clarise se encontraba cercana a las escaleras, se dirigieron hacia ella. George al darse cuenta de la intención de su esposa, la tomo por el brazo diciéndole.

Ella bajara – mientras ella lo observaba por un instante y luego miro las escaleras.

La chica por su parte se encontraba arriba batallando en su interior, se sentía muy nerviosa. Abajo la estaban esperando, era realmente horrible cada segundo que hacia esperar. Temblaban sus piernas, se le acelero el corazón, empezó a ponerse fría y aún más pálida, no sabía qué hacer con esa sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo, que la dejaba sin palabras ni pensamiento alguno.

Entonces fue cuando saco valor de donde no había, para salir a la luz de aquel día…

El cantarino sonido de las aves en la mañana siguiente y los resplandecientes rayos del sol tocando a su ventana, hicieron que Rose se destara de entre las sabanas, mientras se estiraba y daba largos bostezos con los aun cerrados. Tomo asiento en su cama para colocarse un par de lindas pantuflas de ratoncitos con una gran nariz rosa, luego se paró sin abrir los ojos con un mechón de su cabello tapando una parte del rostro, dirigiéndose al baño para lavar sus dientes.

Una vez frente al espejo, visualizó su imagen en él, pudo ver su moño despeinado y sus ojos soñolientos cubiertos de lagañas. Luego se desvistió dejando caer la ropa al suelo y descalza entro a la ducha.

Después de haberse bañado se colocó una bata de baño y fue al armario a elegir el atuendo del día, sin recordar algo muy importante.

Bajo a desayunar como cualquier otro día, pero no encontró ni una mosca en la cocina.

Justo en ese momento, entro su padrino a la casa y al verla salir de la cocina muy tranquila dijo – Rose, pero… ¿Por qué no has comenzado a arreglarte? –

La chica al escucharlo se paralizo completamente, lo había olvidado, no terminaba de creer lo que ocurría.

Si Clarise Te Ve asi ... -

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¡Rose!, ¿Qué haces ahí parada?, se supone que debemos estar allá en media hora – dijo muy angustiada.

La madrina tomo a su ahijada por el brazo y ambas subieron para que la chica se arreglara lo más pronto posible, con la peor de las dudas.

¿Llegaran a tiempo a la iglesia?...

* * *

hola a todos lamentamos la tardanza, esperamos que el capítulo les haya gustado, y sus opiniones abajo

Estado (ansiosas)


	3. Damisela en apuros

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

* * *

Pequeñas notas

Cuando se es demasiado tarde para cambiar una decisión, debes afrontarla y seguir con ella, sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, tratar de fingir y hacerte creer que todo estará bien, que nada será imposible, a veces eso te confunde y te llena de falsas ilusiones que luego te dejarán un enorme vacío en el pecho; ¿qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones?, lastimar a todo aquel que involucraste en esa decisión, o solamente resignarte a la vida que te espera, ¿Qué camino elegir cuando te sientes perdido?, es una sensación que te deja en la nada, flotando sin gravedad alguna.

Las demás personas no logran ver lo que tú en realidad sientes, siendo ellos los que te conllevan a vivir ese falso momento, que más adelante quedará al descubierto. Todos creerán que eres feliz, cuando lo único que sientes es que se te derrumba el mundo, se te viene encima; ¿por qué?, ¿acaso… están ciegos?, pues eso parece ¿no?, no habrá manera en la que puedas retractarte.

A veces te encantaría tener el poder de controlar el tiempo, para así devolverlo y nunca haber aceptado esa decisión, aquella que te robará la libertad que alguna vez soñaste; y… ¿todo para qué?, para cometer el peor error de tu vida, convenciéndote de algo que no es para ti, ¡así de simple!. Pero… siempre se presenta ese "pero", ¿es que no existe un modo de suprimirlo? Aunque… solo quedaría una única solución y por más que duela, es la más adecuada para mí. Solo me queda decir, ¡lo lamento!...

Rose Weasley

* * *

Capitulo 2 Damisela en apuros

Todo ocurrió en un día lluvioso, después de venir del trabajo súper cansado, se dirigió a una tienda a comprar comida china y de regreso a casa había un tráfico tremendo, así que intentó esquivarlo varias veces y gracias a esto encontró a una chica tirada en el césped de un parque, estaba empapada, traía puesto un vestido blanco muy elegante y estaba llorando. Desde ese entonces le ha brindado su ayuda refugiándola en su departamento.

TRES DIAS DESPUES…

Scorpius se encontraba rodando en la cama sintiendo el frio taladra-huesos de la madrugada, pensando en lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

Flash de nuevo

El chico estaba muy tranquilamente bebiendo café, y justo cuando se aproxima a tomar asiento, sus ojos visualizan a la chica en una bata de baño con el cabello pelirrojo mojado. Su primera reacción casi le cuesta una pequeña quemadura, por lo que Rose dio un brinco.

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta tímidamente.

Aahh… ahh… si – dijo y agrega – Y tu ¿te encuentras bien? –

… Eso creo – responde tomando su brazo con el otro.

¿Segura? –

Bueno… fue algo… difícil – decía evitando contacto visual con el chico.

Al sentir la incomodidad del ambiente, el chico pregunta:

¿Tienes hambre? –

Aahh… ¿Qué? –

¿Que si quieres comer?, pasaste bastante tiempo encerrada en la habitación, ¿no crees? – pregunta el chico un tanto asombrado de lo fuerte que podría ser esa chica.

Justo cuando se disponía a responder, su estómago decidió hacer acto de presencia, haciendo rugir sus tripas. Scorpius al escuchar el sonido, deja que se escape una sonrisa hacia la chica, mientras Rose posaba sus manos en su estómago y se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

El chico fue a la cocina y trajo unos platos, y de regreso invitó a la pelirroja a sentarse, diciendo:

Espero que te guste _ - decía colocando la comida en la mesa.

Aunque no acostumbraba comer en la sala, esta sería la excepción.

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?" –

Una típica pregunta, y que por los momentos era la más temida por la pelirroja. Había sufrido bastante como para volver a recorrer aquel pedregoso caminillo, oscuro, estrecho y sin vida; no quería traer malos e incómodos recuerdos que la hicieran llorar, si, llorar aún más, porque a pesar de todo el llanto extraído de su cuerpo en los últimos días, nadie aseguraría que había llegado a su fin.

Sé que debe ser difícil recordar todo lo que te ha ocurrido – dijo el chico para no sonar tan insensible – Comencemos por el principio, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

Rose tomó un suspiro, sabía que vendría, no sería complicado que las lágrimas quisieran invadir su exterior.

Mi nom… mon… mi nombre es… Rose Weasley – tartamudeó.

¡Rose!, ahh… bue… no, no creo que sea necesario presentarme – tardó en decir el chico.

La joven inclinó la cabeza de lado y con una expresión bastante confusa.

¿Acaso no me conoces?, ¿nunca has oído de mí? – preguntaba extrañado.

La chica respondía un "no" con la cabeza.

Lo lamento, no tengo ni la menor idea de quien podrías ser – decía.

¿En dónde rayos vivía esa chica?, como era posible que no supiera quién era él, ni siquiera lo había escuchado. A lo mejor no lo había visto físicamente, pero si decía su nombre lo recordaría, si eso debía ser, porque no habría ser vivo sobre la tierra que no lo conociera. Bueno, es exagerado ese último comentario, pero el chico si era muy conocido nacional e internacionalmente.

Bien, a lo mejor se te hace memoria si te digo que soy Malfoy – la chica volvió a negar - Scorpius Malfoy… nada – arqueaba las cejas tratando de convencer a la joven.

Ok, está bien, si había seres que no lo conocían y ésta era una de ellas.

Bueno, no importa, es un placer conocerte ¿Rose? – su nombre lo dijo dudando - ¿Puedo llamarte así? Si no te molesta –

Sí, no importa, llámame como quieras – decía la chica bajando la mirada.

Ah, oye no quiero que pienses que soy un chismoso o un entrometido, pero me encantaría saber que te trae tan triste – dijo el chico intentando encontrar esos ojos azules, tan azules como el mar.

Yo preferiría no hablar de eso – dijo y al instante sus ojos se estaban ahogando en lágrimas.

Espera – la mirada de Rose se levantó a verlo – No es necesario que llores, solo quiero entender el motivo de ello –

Es inevitable – no solía ser tan débil pero todo vino a su cabeza – Yo no quise hacerle daño a nadie, pero no… no… no podía casarme – sus lágrimas empezaron a huir corriendo por su mejillas.

No podía creer lo que dijo: "_**No podía casarme**_", eso explica el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto cuando la encontró.

¡Que!, no entiendo "Casarte", ¿Con quién?, ¿por qué? – había quedado perplejo.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, solo se escuchaban sus sollozos.

Bien, esto es difícil de comprender y entiendo la gravedad del asunto, bueno aún no tanto, pero creo que no ayudo con mi actitud – decía de prisa – Lo lamento.

Rose paró de llorar por un momento para observarlo y trató de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa al rubio.

Pareces ser un buen chico – el chico levantó la mirada – Está bien, te contaré – dijo al notar una verdadera preocupación en sus ojos color tormenta, unos lindos ojos grises - Verás, hace un mes mis padrinos planearon una boda, obviamente la mía, básicamente sería un contrato que según ellos me beneficiaría – pausó – En donde me tendría que casar con el hijo de unos amigos de e… - fue interrumpida por el rubio.

¿Por qué tus padrinos?, ¿tus padres están de acuerdo?, ¿lo permiten? – pregunta confundido.

La joven sintió una horrible sensación al escuchar las preguntas expuestas por el chico.

Mis… - suspiró – Mis padres están muertos – intentó disimular el dolor.

¡Lo siento mucho! – ahora sí que metió la pata, realmente lo sentía, sabía que era perder a un familiar, a un ser querido. El joven quedó mudo después de haber dicho esto, y prefirió seguir así para no decir otra bobada.

No te preocupes, sé que la intención FUE tu -

Yo se ... - calló.

Anda, habla – decía la entristecida chica.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a escuchar a la joven. Aún pensando en lo verdaderamente duro que tenía que soportar, solo con oír a esa pobre e indefensa chica diciendo que era huérfana de ambos padres y que ahora se tenía que atener a las locas y apresuradas decisiones de sus padrinos, era bastante triste. Scorpius escuchaba con atención todo lo que contaba la pelirroja llamada Rose, tiene sentido, su cabello es de igual color y la delicadeza de una típica rosa le sobra… bueno ya basta tenía concentrarse.

Entonces llegamos a la iglesia, y no tuve el valor para casarme con él, así que huir fue mi mejor opción, creo – levantó sus hombros – Y el resto ya lo conoces… estoy aquí invadiendo tu vida.

Era impresionante como la dulzura de esa chica podía envolver tan rápidamente, como le da un toque de ternura a todo lo que dice, sus expresiones son de una niña, realmente no había conocido a una chica así, era como hablar con una dulce niña, una niña triste, no le gustaba ver como de sus ojos, de sus lindos ojos azules salían lágrimas, no quería verla con semejante sufrimiento encima. Pero ¿qué podía hacer él?

Oye, ¿en qué piensas? – decía mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro frente a sus ojos - ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo? –

Ah, ah – logró decir batiendo su cabeza – No nada, solo me perdí en pensamientos vacíos – sonrió.

Rose se sintió nuevamente incómoda, era la segunda vez que ese rubio le sonreía, esto la ponía nerviosa ¿por qué?, bueno a lo mejor sea por el hecho de que nunca se había acercado tanto a un chico, a excepción de Dmitri, "Dmitri", pobre ¿cómo estará?, seguro que está destrozado con lo que hizo, ¿cómo no pensó en él?, había sido muy lindo con ella aún sin conocerla. A pesar de lo traumático que era para Rose casarse, para Dmitri era aún peor haber pagado su cobardía. Ahora sí que lloraría, todo era su culpa, solo en pensar el sufrimiento de ese amigable chico, le causaba mucho remordimiento.

Justo cuando todo el sentimiento de culpa causaba efecto en ella.

Vamos cálmate, no llores – dijo el chico con suavidad, mientras levantaba el rostro de la chica – respira, inhala y exhala – intentó que la pelirroja lo repitiera varias veces, sin perder el contacto visual.

Luego el rubio se levanta.

Ya vengo – pausó al ver que intentó llorar – Sigue respirando – dijo estirando sus brazos hacia ella.

La chica repitió lo aconsejado por el joven y al ver que regresa con un vaso de agua, comenta.

Debes ser muy bueno –

¿Bueno?, ¿por qué? – preguntó muy confundido.

Psicólogo –

¿Psicólogo?, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – su rostro expresó mucha extrañeza.

Tienes mucha práctica manejando los problemas de los demás – decía mucho más tranquila.

No – sonrió – Para nada, de los únicos problemas de los que me ocupo son los legales, soy abogado –

Bueno, puedes considerarlo –

Me agrada verte más tranquila Rose –

Volvió a hacerlo, a sonreír, ¿qué es lo que ocurría en ella? Cada vez que el chico le mostraba una sonrisa se sentía muy nerviosa, aunque le parecía bastante atento y agradable.

Tanto pensar no le permitía darse cuenta que se sonrojaba.

Toma agua, será mejor que te hidrates – le entrega el vaso.

Lo había hecho de nuevo, una vez más se sonrojó esa chica, tendría que acostumbrarse a ver la adorable expresión, le gustaba ver sus mejillas rojas, era muy dulce.

Un rayo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Para quitar la tensión y el vacío del ambiente, el chico se animó a hablar de nuevo.

Ahora ¿qué piensas hacer? – pregunta curioso.

No creo que tenga algo en mente – responde y añade – Gracias, la verdad me siento mucho mejor doctor Malfoy – le dijo divertida.

Bueno no ha sido nada, rescatar a una damisela en apuros lo hace cualquiera en un día común ¿no crees? – decía sarcásticamente.

Tendré que buscar un lugar para quedarme y un trabajo – dijo resignada mirando hacia abajo.

No tendrías que irte, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites… - se detuvo a ver la expresión de la chica – Si quieres – dijo opcionalmente.

¿Cómo crees que me quedaré… más tiempo? – le causó un poco de ternura su mirada, era triste.

Bueno a ella también le daba un poco de tristeza enfrentar la realidad, no sería como un cuento de hadas para toda la vida, sería muy especial si estuviera así para siempre, libre y sin tener preocupaciones. Cuanto deseaba quedarse y no volver a su mundo.

Entiendo que quieras valerte por ti misma, pero toma mi pequeño hogar como un refugio temporal ¿te parece?, y así cuando consigas un trabajo y puedas establecerte…

No era necesario terminar la frase, a buen entendedor…, sabía que se habían conocido hacía muy poco, pero ya sentía un lazo de amistad que lo ataba a ella, ¿cómo era posible?

… Solo con una condición – dejó un momento de suspenso – No puedes contarle a nadie, no quiero que mi familia se entere que estoy aquí.

No se preocupe mi capitán – dijo saludando como si estuviera en frente de un sargento, pero más sonriente.

Sería una aventura con alguien especial, inteligente, adorable; pensaba… basta, ahora tenía una meta que planeaba cruzar y ayudar a esta chica a sanar su dolorido corazón, y estaba dispuesto a hacerla feliz mientras la tuviera a su lado, ¿qué decía?, sonaba como si ella… mejor dejaba de pensar.

Rose arqueaba una ceja al ver la expresión del chico y comentó.

Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿eres mi cabo o marinero? –

Bueno zarparemos juntos –

Aún le afectaba ciertos comentarios, pues ponían sus mejillas coloradas. Pero lo que ella no sabía que la intención del rubio era precisamente ver esa linda expresión. Lo hacía a propósito, es tramposo.

¿Y… qué me dices de ti? – pregunto más neutra.

¿Crees que mi vida es interesante?, no te preocupes es aún mejor –

Rose sabía que algo tramaba, pero estaba a salvo.

Bien escucha con atención – decía suspensivamente – No sé por dónde empezar… nací en la luna y fui criado por una manada de lobos feroces, no te preocupes tuvieron piedad conmigo, afortunadamente lucía muy angelical de pequeño –

Ya estaba fantaseando mucho, se le notaba, pero quería seguir escuchando lo que decía.

Luego tuve que vivir en la selva por un tiempo, pero fui a la ciudad siendo un pobre campesino y me enteré que mis padres eran reyes, así que tuve que buscarlos y contarles lo ocurrido, fue difícil que me creyeran. Tampoco fui el mejor de los príncipes, pues en mi primer día de serlo, me secuestraron unos malvados duendecillos, y aunque logré escaparme, un trol se atravesó en mi camino y me llevó a su cueva para que jugara con sus pequeños hijos de quince metros; más tarde caí en un pozo que me llevó a Narnia, no, era el lago de los cisnes, o… no, bueno no estoy seguro pero había un conejo blanco que gritaba su impuntualidad, sin otra alternativa me celebraron mi no cumpleaños en un avión que al parecer me hizo pisar territorio, si se le puede llamar así, el punto era que el piso era suave como algodón, allí me sumergieron en un líquido pero mi debilidad está en el talón. –

Estoy hablando enserio – dijo sin poder evitar que en su rostro se exhibiera una sonrisa.

Solo bromeaba, pero ¿qué quieres saber de mí? –

No lo sé, dime de qué lugar eres, o si tienes hermanos, lo que sea –

Bueno soy de Londres… - comenzó y fue interrumpido.

¡De Londres! – se exaltó.

Sí, ¿por qué? – estaba confundido.

Yo también soy de allá – decía asombrada.

Enserio, que casualidad, pero entonces ¿cómo es que hablas tan fluido el ruso? –

Siempre me han dado clases tutores, y al morir mis padres, me vine con mis padrinos, así que tuve que aprender a hablarlo ¿y tú? –

Bueno, luego de que mi madre muriera, me propuse salir adelante solo, y estudié en diferentes países, y hace menos de un año me vine porque mi padre me dio el mando de uno de sus bufetes aquí en Rusia; no es la primera vez que vengo.

¡Qué increíble!, el chico tenía bastante dinero, bueno hasta los momentos su papá. La verdad es que era muy humilde, no pareciera que tuviera todo lo que tiene. También era impresionante que ambos eran de Londres, ¿cómo era posible?, que pequeño es el mundo, ¡vaya! Los que dijeron eso tenían toda la razón.

Veo que también eres huérfano de madre – dijo lamentándose – Lo siento –

No importa, eso es el pasado, es mejor no retomarlo – decía entristecido, aunque intentaba ocultarlo.

¿Qué le ocurrió? – pregunta una vez más.

Tenía leucemia – logró decir.

La chica se sentía tan mal como él, sabía que significaba perder a un ser querido y más si era alguno de los padres. Ese chico sabía muy bien como disimular, pero estaba más que segura que recordarlo lo destrozaba como si fuera ocurrido la tragedia en ese mismo momento.

¿Y tú padre como está? –

Supongo que está bien, él nunca muestra alguna de sus emociones, bueno solo cuando está enojado, el resto se lo guarda – decía dolorosamente.

Hablaba de esa manera, porque no quería dejar mal a su padre, después de todo era su padre, y porque preferiría dejar el tema lo más pronto posible.

El comentario hizo que se unieran aún más – Creo que ambos hemos vivido etapas muy desgarradoras, que queremos olvidar, para comenzar un mejor momento, ¿no crees? –

Sí, es mejor que miremos al frente y no hacia atrás, así… -

Volvió a interrumpir un trueno.

Scorpius miró su reloj, y vio que habían estado hablando por mucho tiempo, eran más de las diez y media de la noche y ya se sentía el cansancio de ambos. Rose bostezaba y sus ojos querían cerrarse, cosa que no tardó en sentir el rubio. El sueño los estaba siendo su presa.

Será mejor que lleve esto para la cocina – decía señalando los platos y vasos – Y vayamos a descansar, creo que nos hace mucha falta –

¿te ayudo? –

La intención de la cansada chica era buena, pero no era necesario que lo ayudara.

No es necesario, yo lo haré –

Luego de ir la primera vez a la cocina, volvió a terminar de recoger, y al dirigirse una vez más a dicho lugar escuchó.

¡Buenas noches!, Scorpius –

La tierna voz de la pelirroja había dicho su nombre, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de la chica, y aunque fue extraño, no pudo evitar que le gustó escucharlo de ella. Scorpius volteó a contestar y la vio dormida.

¡Buenas noches Rose! – susurró después de sonreír, al verla.

Flash de nuevo

Al día siguiente, Rose se despertó por los resplandecientes rayos del sol que aparecían después de varios días de tormenta. Vio que estaba cubierta por una cobija muy suave. Decidió ir a darse una ducha.

Mientras se bañaba, pensaba en lo atento, comprensivo, simpático, caballeroso y agradable que era Scorpius, un lindo nombre. No estaba mejor acompañada que con él, por un momento había sentido que no estaba sola como creía, y era tanta la satisfacción de haberlo conocido que esperaba quedarse un rato más allí, para así conocerlo aún más.

Suena el timbre, el cuál despierta a Scorpius, quien se encontraba rodando en su cama. Rose sale de la ducha y su estómago de pronto sintió hambre, así que abrió la puerta y se fijó de que el rubio no estuviera cerca, luego se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para comer y no sintió que volvió a sonar el timbre.

Creyendo que la pelirroja seguía dormida, Scorpius se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta y en ese preciso momento Rose decide tomar una manzana y luego salir de la cocina.

Hola Scor, mi amor, me moría de ganas por verte, ya no podía esp…

La rubia se sorprendió al ver aquellos chicos en una situación muy comprometedora ante sus ojos.

¡Scorpius! -

* * *

gracias a **Hermy Evans Black **por su comentario

esperamos que le guste, cualquier tomatazo o ánimos serán bien recibidos :D


End file.
